Omena
Omena later known as Omena the "Great Hunter" was a Avari hunter who lived during the early years of their new found freedom after the Darkening. Omena is remembered as one of the Founders as he led many of his kinsmen across the wide sea were they found the colonized the Caven Isles, the city of Omenastar and the Teachings of Omena. Biography Birth and Childhood It is not known when and where exactly the great hunter Omena was born and grew it, it is assumed that being one of the freed Avari that would later be known by Katanovians, Omena was born into one of the several tribes which dotted the landscape surrounded the Li and Er rivers. Much like his birthplace, Omena's childhood is shrouded in mystery and only noted by presumptions and theories, it is believed that Omena was trained as a hunter by his father, who would have been the chieftain of his tribe, since Omena would later lead this tribe and several others across the sea to the Caven Isles. Encounter with a Goddess During in Omena's early 20s, whilst on his usual hunting rounds, as he was about to shoot a dear whilst his knocked arrow, his line of sight was blocked by what appeared to a Avari female but was covered in a bright white light, showing no features but her outline. In the moment of confusion, Omena loosed his arrow which fired directed into the shimmering woman, but the arrow passed through her, piercing the ground behind her and scaring the deer off. Omena came of his cover and approached the figure and bowed down to her, believing she was a omnipotent goddess, come to punish him for hunting wildlife. To Omena's quick wisdom that he was partially correct, the glowing woman was a goddess, but she had not come to punish him, she knelt down to Omena's level, speaking to him in his language and told him to rise, speaking his name directly. Omena arose from his knelt position, leaving his bow perched on the ground where he knelt down and kept his head lowered, the being told him to raise his head and look directly at her which he slowly did so, she then told him that she is the reflection of Starlet, the goddess of freedom worshiped by Omena's forefathers during the age of great slavery to the pale elves. She told him that with her long task of freeing Omena's kin from the unending cycle of pain and suffering had been completed that she sought to further care for the Avari, who she perceived as being her children. Omena asked the being Starlet why she had chosen to speak directly to him? to which she replied that it is his destiny to spread her wishes to others of his kind, bewildered by this statement, Omena agreed, to which Starlet lastly said to him that he would see her again in the light of her namesake in 3 days time, at the alter his fore-fathers erected on the lone island along the river his tribe live by. Again Omena agreed to her wishes and then the she diminished as her light faded in a eye blink. References *https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/3d/fe/b9/3dfeb98401aef2952186f9d2df73e1a4 Category:Characters Category:Founders